


The Best Painkiller

by GracelessTevy



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracelessTevy/pseuds/GracelessTevy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader suffers from chronic headaches.  After a few hours into one, Poe comes to find her in her room and comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request off of Tumblr. Enjoy <3

The THROBBING!!!  You would give anything to make them just fucking STOP!  These headaches seem to come about more and more often lately and, frankly, you were at your wits end with them.  You sat in your room, head in hands in the dark, trying so hard not to cry from the pain and frustration because you knew it would only make it worse.

You weren’t sure how much time had gone by when you heard BB-8 whirring in the hall followed by footsteps.  “Y/N?” Poe’s voice says from the other side of the door.  When he doesn’t hear anything from you, he lets himself in.  “Y/N, are you okay?”

You whimper in response as he closes the door and walks over to you.  “Your head again, baby?”  You nod and he sits with you on the bed, he knew the medicine the medics have did nothing for your headaches, that all you could do is ride them out.  “Come here,” Poe lays down under the blankets, holding them open for you to climb under with him.  Slowly, you do so, scooting close.  He wraps his arms around you, holding on tightly and kissing your forehead.  “Try to relax, Y/N.  I’m here.”  As Poe ran his finger’s through your hair and rubbed your back, you found yourself drifting off to sleep.

“Poe?”  You groan, opening up your eyes, “How long was I out?”  

“A few hours,” he answered, softly, “How’s your head?”

“Not perfect… but a lot better.”

“The magic of naps, huh?” Poe smiled sweetly to you and nuzzled you before kissing your lips softly, “You ready to get up?  Finn and Rey were pretty worried about you.”

You groaned, snuggling up to him and clinging, “5 more minutes?  Just love me…”

Poe chuckled softly, rolling you on your back and hovering over you and giving you that sly smirk and leans in, laying kisses over your collarbone and neck. “Done, babe.”


End file.
